


Chispa Salvaje

by Iris_Asuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Cyberwinter, J.A.R.V.I.S. - Fandom, James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Jarcky, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Android, Androids, Cyberwinter - Freeform, Esta relación nació en un rol, I love this ship, M/M, Sí. Habéis leído bien la pareja., Sí. No vais a encontrarlo por ninguna parte., This is a original and a weird ship, This relationship was born in a rolplay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Asuka/pseuds/Iris_Asuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En este mundo existe algo que nadie ha visto aún... Algo que siempre ha estado, velando, cuidando, protegiendo… pero que nunca siquiera se había imaginado como real, como uno más. Solo necesitaba aquella pequeña chispa que le recorriese el sistema central, que le hiciese… ver, sentir como si fuese real… ¡vivir y ansiar la vida! Sus impulsos y comportamientos no son enteramente racionales o fundamentados en bases matemáticas o algorítmicas como siempre se pensó en un principio… Su base de datos apenas tenía meras conjeturas y apuntes objetivos sobre aquel sentimiento, así que se sentía perdido, sin saber el qué hacer… ¿Cómo actuar cuando alguien se convierte en la razón para que tú vivas, sintiendo lo que jamás has sentido nunca?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo. Volver a casa empezando desde cero.

**Author's Note:**

> >>Esta pareja no es común. Claro que no es común, me atrevería a figurar que yo y la rubia somos las únicas en atreverse a rolear algo así en todo el mundo. IA J.A.R.V.I.S x James “Bucky” Barnes. Más bien... se puede conocer como Jarcky.

Introducción

En este mundo existe algo que nadie ha visto aún... Algo que siempre ha estado, velando, cuidando, protegiendo… pero que nunca siquiera se había imaginado como real, como uno más. Solo necesitaba aquella pequeña chispa que le recorriese el sistema central, que le hiciese… ver, sentir como si fuese real… ¡vivir y ansiar la vida! Sus impulsos y comportamientos no son enteramente racionales o fundamentados en bases matemáticas o algorítmicas como siempre se pensó en un principio… Su base de datos apenas tenía meras conjeturas y apuntes objetivos sobre aquel sentimiento, así que se sentía perdido, sin saber el qué hacer… ¿Cómo actuar cuando alguien se convierte en la razón para que tú vivas, sintiendo lo que jamás has sentido  **nunca**?

 

Prólogo

**_«Lunes, 12 de abril de 2013. Habían pasado más de siete meses desde que, afortunadamente, todo había cambiado. Desde que su mente ya era suya, desde que HYDRA no tenía el control sobre su propia persona y sus propios actos. Desde que… volvió a ser aquel muchacho de Brooklyn llamado Bucky y no un mero fantasma asesino conocido como Winter Soldier._ **

**_Necesitaba… tiempo para pensar, para replantearse su mera existencia. Ahora… ¿volvía a ser él? Sí, lo era, mas las acciones de su pasado le tocaron demasiado. Pesadillas, dolores de cabeza, arrepentimiento y depresiones. Todo aquello se volvió insufrible por aquel tiempo en el que, más de una vez colocó una pistola sobre su sien, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente de pulsar el gatillo… Antes de eso, bien pensó, debía redimirse de sus propios pecados aunque fuera algo imposible.»_ **

****

Capítulo 0: Prólogo. Volver a casa empezando desde cero.

No le costó demasiado el encontrar la posición del Capitán América al solo mover un par de hilos que todavía le debían ciertos favores. Nueva York… amplia ciudad con casi ocho millones y medio de habitantes, ¿sería capaz de encontrar a uno de ellos cuando se esconde de cualquier medio de comunicación para proteger su intimidad?

-A ver qué es lo que sale de aquí…- terminó por decir hacia sus adentros y suspirar, recolocándose bien la gorra para que no fuera conocido. Había hasta pasado por un barbero antes de irse, para volver a recobrar aquel look tan… suyo. Menos descuidado y menos… vagabundo y perro callejero, a decir verdad.

Eras las siete de la tarde y dando por terminada la búsqueda de aquel día, terminó yendo a una humilde y barata cafetería del centro de la ciudad, para ir abriendo el cuerpo con un café bien cargado. Tal vez fuera tarde pero a sabiendas que no podría casi dormir con las constantes pesadillas… ¿qué más importaba?

-Ah… bienvenido, forastero.- dijo el camarero tras la barra, secando una de las jarras de cristal con un trapo blanco algo raído y deshecho del posible uso que se le había dado durante los meses o… incluso los años.- ¿Qué te pongo?

-¿Forastero?- soltó una risa un poco sarcástica. El que llevara una amplia bolsa de deportes aparentemente llena de sus pertenencias -que así era- no significara el que fuera de otro país.- Estoy volviendo a casa. Un café solo.

-¿Volviendo de un viaje importante?- preguntó el camarero mientras preparaba la cafetera de espresso, alzando una ceja por la curiosidad que le daba aquel hombre tan… claramente misterioso.

-¡Y tanto! Soldado Swanson, destinado a Afganistán hace dos años y medio. Por fin, tras servir a mi país, el pelotón ha podido volver a casa… aunque no hayamos podido volver todos… - habiendo aprendido la historia reciente del propio país, poco le importó haberle mentido a aquel hombre. Era joven y tenía acento americano, ¿por qué no iba a creerse algo así?

-… Muchacho, deja que invite la casa. Sería un insulto al tío Sam si no lo hago.

Bueno… tal vez… se lo hubiese creído demasiado bien. Tras una pequeña risa, hizo un movimiento de mano y se dejó invitar. No iba a quejarse, y más teniendo el poco dinero que tenía disponible que bien le serviría para pasar la noche bajo techo.

Despidiéndose de aquel agradable hombre con un pequeño saludo militar, salió de aquella cafetería, caminando hacia el frente sin saber demasiado bien ya por donde buscar. Todo estaba tan… cambiado. Tan diferente a cuando tenía su uso de razón, a todo lo que le gustaba de los 40. Coches, gente por todas partes y edificios que nunca se hubieran podido imaginar desde aquella época hasta ahora, por mucho que Howard intentara abrir las mentes de los hombres y de las mujeres de aquellos tiempos. Suspiró, mirando al cielo que ya empezaba a enrojecerse por el atardecer y, poco a poco, las luces se iban apoderando de los edificios y sus carteles.

 _«Tal vez… debería de rendirme por hoy e ir al motel de carretera de una vez.»_ se dijo Bucky a sí mismo, dejando que un pequeño suspiro saliese de su garganta. _«Además… tampoco creo ser muy bien recibido… ¿no?»_

Toda posibilidad ya estaba dada por perdida a la caída del Sol cuando… oyó aquella voz tan característica para él. Aquella voz que le hizo despertar de su propia mente y alzó la vista de sus pies para mirar al frente.

-¿B-Bucky?

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, viendo a aquel rubio hipermusculado mirándole, como si hubiera visto de nuevo a aquel fantasma del pasado que tanto le dolía recordar. Incluso… podía verle como aunque estuviera de pie y aparentemente desprotegido, le notaba tenso, en una pose de defensa que pocos podrían reconocer.

-Oh…-el castaño se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de medio lado en un gesto de diversión- ¿Después de cincuenta años solo me dices eso, Steve?

A fin de cuentas… él consideraba que acababa de volver, que no se habían visto antes de la aparatosa caída desde aquel tren. Tal vez pidiera demasiado y fuera muy egoísta queriendo que Steve olvidase o le perdonase todo aquello pero… ¿por qué no intentarlo?

-C-creo que han sido más…- recuperándose de la sorpresa poco a poco, el gesto de incredulidad se le tornó en una pequeña sonrisa, sin llegar a creerse completamente que lo tuviera allí, que fuera él de verdad y no aquella máquina de matar de mirada perdida.

-Qué más da veinte años arriba y veinte abajo, ¡ven aquí, grandullón!- y antes de que pudiera añadir nada más o arrepentirse, le abrazó con un tanto de fuerza, como de aquellos buenos amigos que no se ven desde hace años.

-Oh, Dios, Bucky. ¿De verdad eres tú?- murmuró en aquel abrazo un confuso Rogers que le costaba todavía el creer que no tendría que volver a enfrentarse a él… Sabía que tras todo eso necesitaba tiempo pero… no pensaba que aquellos meses le servirían tan… bien.

-Claro. Todavía no he intentado matarte, ¿no? Esa es buena señal.- se apartó de aquel abrazo y colocó bien la bolsa de deportes sobre su hombro, cuya tira estaba a punto de resbalar por este- Y cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo?

-Pues…- el temple de Rogers se quebró un poco, dejando entrever un ligero nerviosismo, como si dudara sobre el decir ciertas cosas con su mejor amigo ahí presente- Estoy… viviendo en la torre Stark con Tony, el hijo de Howard y… estoy con él.- a sus palabras se añadió un pequeño sonrojo, sin saber donde hablar o donde meterse.

Bucky abrió ambos ojos a modo de sorpresa. ¿Con un hombre? No… eso no era lo peor… ¿¡Con un Stark!? ¿En serio?…

-… Al menos tiene dinero.-bromeó como pudo, con una pequeña risa.

-¡No estoy con él por el dinero!

-Lo sé, lo sé… no eres de esos… Aunque me sigue pareciendo raro el que un hombre te conquiste, si eres feliz… como que poco importa.- y terminó encogiéndose de hombros con un pequeño suspiro. Steve era como su hermano y, por raro que todo aquello le pareciese… tendría que respetarle.- Venga, qué más da, esto es un reencuentro, invítame a unas cervezas y hablamos más.

-… Sí, definitivamente has vuelto.

A decir verdad… hablaron de todo un poco y de  nada a su vez: de la torre, del porqué o el cómo ha terminado con quien ha terminado, el si era feliz y el cómo gastaba su tiempo Steve, mientras que Bucky solo preguntaba y, si le tocaba hablar, evitaba el tema muy sutilmente. A decir verdad, ¿sobre qué podría hablar en casos así? Brindaron por el reencuentro y por los viejos amigos, que volvían a estar juntos tras todo ese tiempo.

-Bueno… ¿No es un poco tarde ya? Tendrás cosas que hacer, supongo… -Bucky, dejando la jarra vacía sobre la mesa, se levantó de su asiento agarrando la bolsa de deportes.

-Podemos ir a la Torre si quieres… ¿dónde te estás quedando a dormir?

-Tengo reservada una habitación en un motel de carretera al este de la ciudad, cerca de la entrada.

-… -Steve frunció los labios no demasiado convencido, inspirando para seguir hablando- Pues ven. ¿Te gustaría quedarte en la Torre?

-¿Estás seguro? No soy bien recibido en demasiados sitios… ¿No molestaré ahí?

-Oh, venga ya Bucky, claro que no, hay demasiadas habitaciones libres. Puedes quedarte en una de ellas. -el rubio se levantó de su asiento, colocándose casi al lado de su amigo y compañero.- Será agradable no volver a perderte de vista. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que me libras de una buena, Steve… -añadió con una pequeña risa, rascándose la cabeza.- Además… así podré conocer a Anthony. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta nos llevamos bien. Si conseguí ser amigo de Howard… su hijo seguro que no se me resiste.

-Anda, vámonos…

No perdieron tiempo en ir a la torre, dejando al castaño estupefacto. Sí, los edificios eran grandes pero ese… justo ese se llevaba todas sus miradas. Por fuera, una titánica fachada consiguió hacerle silbar de pura admiración… Y todo fue a más cuando vio el interior. Pasillos kilométricos, habitaciones futuristas y un salón que era siete veces más grande que ese cuchitril que tenía por habitación en el motel.

-Creo que… voy a perderme.- pensó en voz alta, siguiendo a Steve e intentando recordar por todos los pasillos que pasaba.

-Ah, no te preocupes… Si te pierdes, siempre puedes preguntar a J.A.R.V.I.S. Es el mayordomo, siempre ayuda a todos los que estamos allí.

Bucky, despertando de su ensoñación de estar asombrado por todo aquello, miró a Steve con un pequeño ladeamiento de cabeza. ¿Tenían hasta mayordomo propio? ¿Cómo en esas películas de ricos? Seguro que hasta tenía acento británico.

-Entiendo, si me pierdo, avisar al mayordomo. ¿En qué planta puedo encontrarle?- Steve rió ante aquellas palabras.

-De hecho, es un mayordomo robot. Te contestará siempre que estés dentro de la torre.

 _«Menudo servicio más eficiente»_ , pensó. Por muy “robot” que fuese, siempre tendría que haber una persona detrás, ¿verdad?

-Creo que… lo… lo entiendo. Un robot que le llamo y viene a ver si pasa algo.

-Sí… más o menos. Ya lo irás entendiendo.

Barnes se encogió de hombros silenciosamente sin dejar de seguirle, mirando a su alrededor, para ver algún mecanismo posible para llamar a aquel mayordomo, mirando cada recoveco de cada habitación y pasillo por el que pasaban. Tras caminar por un par de minutos, llegaron a una habitación vacía, por la cual Steve se asomó y sonrió.

-Mira, puedes quedarte aquí.

El castaño entró en la que ahora sería su habitación, respirando hondo y dejando las cosas sobre la que era su cama. Fijándose en la habitación de arriba abajo, frunce los labios, satisfecho por el resultado. _«Más limpia que el motel es… y mucho más grande y agradable»_

-Tío…-se acercó a su amigo y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.- Muchas gracias… No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Ir con los comunistas.- claramente bromeó, a lo que Bucky, aunque aparentara enfado, sonrió.

-Eso me ha dolido…

-Venga, venga… mañana nos vemos en el desayuno y seguimos hablando, ¿vale? Intenta no romper nada o Tony me mata.

-No haré nada malo… que poca confianza conmigo.

Y tras una pequeña risa de parte de ambos, Steve se marchó hacia su propia habitación, probablemente, a  hablarle a su pareja de… su nueva adquisición a la Torre. No sería agradable, la verdad, pero no le haría cambiar de idea lo que Stark dijese sobre él.

Recogió sus pocas pertenencias y las colocó sobre el armario, colgando las pocas cosas sobre las abundantes perchas que allí había, sintiéndose hasta pobre por no tener suficiente ropa para rellenar ese espacio. Puso los dos pares de zapatos que tenía en los cajones de la parte baja del armario y el atuendo de Winter Soldier justo al fondo del armario, siendo tapando por el resto de ropa. Dejó la bolsa de deportes sobre el armario y terminó “escondiendo” la 9mm en el primer cajón de la mesilla. No, nunca se sabía.

Una vez se cambió de ropa a un pantalón más cómodo y sin camiseta, se tiró sobre la cama de espaldas con los brazos abiertos y suspirando de nuevo una vez su cabeza tocó el mullido colchón. ¿De verdad ahora tendría un sitio en el que vivir con mediana tranquilidad? ¿Lejos de aquella habitación, de aquellos electroshocks? Todo parecía un sueño… Y bien lo disfrutaría hasta que terminase. Mañana sería un nuevo día en una nueva vida… Tal vez lo recompense con un buen desayuno con Steve.

-…Oh, Dios, no sé ni donde está la cocina.- pensó en voz alta, sin levantarse de la cama.

Y ahora que caía, tenía un grave problema… acababa de olvidar el nombre del mayordomo, ese mayordomo que le ayudaría. Eso le pasaba por no estar atento a Steve mientras hablaba sobre él.

- _S-… Fer-… Tommy… Dios, no era así… Hunnig-No, definitivamente no. Piensa, Bucky, piensa… ¿Harry?… No, así no… ¿Danny? ¿Johnny? ¿Javi?¡Eso es! Sí, creo que era Javi, se parece más a lo que decía Steve…_ \- pensativo, se colocó ambas manos a modo de almohada, mirando al techo- _Ese es el diminutivo de Javier… Como todavía no tengo confianza, será mejor hablarle sin diminutivo…_ _Javier el mayordomo robot que lo ve todo… ¿Ahora está de moda eso de contratar hispanos para el servicio de habitaciones?_

Poco más pudo pensar y darle vueltas antes de caer dormido en aquella cómoda postura, sin moverse ni un ápice.

**_«Tal vez, no entendería la magnitud del asunto de lo que se acababa de empezar ahí. Tal vez… mejor caer en la ignorancia. A decir verdad… ni él ni nadie sabían lo que sería capaz de mover y cambiar con su simple llegada»_ **


	2. Rosas rojas y una tila

Capítulo 1: Rosas rojas y una tila

 

Rozaba las diez de la mañana en aquella torre y cuando ni siquiera había sido capaz de dormir por las pesadillas que día a día sufría, ya estaba merodeando por las habitaciones, pasillos y salón central, estudiando con bastante ahínco todo lo que podía y todo lo que le entraba por la vista.

- _Como se nota que es un Stark…_ \- murmura casi sin oír su propias palabras, pensando en voz alta, observando, admirando y estudiando a partes iguales cada paso que da por la vivienda y sus alrededores, haciéndose un pequeño esquema mental de la ubicación de cada una de las habitaciones- _Construyendo una casa enorme con espacios que no va a usar solo para que su casa sea más grande que la del resto. ¿Humildad? Ni siquiera un pequeño resquicio de ella…_ \- acercándose a una de las estanterías, miró una pequeña escultura sobre esta- _Seguro que tú vales más que mis servicios como asesino, ¿eh?_ \- le comentó a aquella pieza de decoración, a sabiendas que no le contestaría.- _Aún así, eres una escultura fea de narices. No entiendo el arte de hoy en día, manda cojones._

… También había que contar con que… a fin de cuentas, no es que cobrara demasiado para ciertas misiones. ¿Demasiado? Si ni siquiera cobraba, que él recordase. Simplemente… las hacía y ya. Hail HYDRA y esas cosas. Cuando uno no tiene la cabeza donde tiene que tenerla… poco le importa el resto de condiciones.

 _«Aunque eso sí, es una casa bastante bonita, en eso le tengo que dar la razón…»_ , pensó, pasando el dedo de su mano humana por aquella estantería. _«Y muy limpia. Se ve que ese tal Javier mantiene las cosas en orden»_. A fin de cuentas… Mayordomo eficiente, todo limpio… Tenía su sentido, ¿no?

-¿Qué estás en modo crítico?- oyó a sus espaldas y ni falta hizo de girarse para saber que era Steve el que le hablaba. Demasiado conocía ya esa voz como para no reconocerla…

-No.- le contestó, todavía mirando a las esculturas- Solo miraba que la princesita de Brooklyn tuviera el castillo que se merece.

-… -el rubio no añadió palabra y se masajeó las sienes, a veces olvidaba lo cabrón que podía ser su mejor amigo.

Siendo sincero… odiaba el criticismo que le había nacido en la Rusia comunista. Su yo americano, que siempre soltaba un “Cualquier cosa estará bien”, quedaba enterrado por su nuevo yo, el cual de manera ciertamente exagerada, siempre lo veía todo mal. Y para ser sincero, era algo que no terminaba de agradarle.

-… En fin. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?- dijo Steve tras aquellos pequeños segundos de silencio- El café es de los buenos, no esa agua sucia que daban en el cuartel.

-¿Cómo el del bar de la quinta?

Steve se acercó a él y le dio una pequeña y cariñosa palmada en un hombro.

-Muchísimo mejor. Ya verás como ese café apenas te va a saber a nada comparado con este.

-Lo que hace el poder del dinero, ¿eh?

***

Apenas pasaron los dos días en condiciones (día y medio, apenas) desde que se mudó a aquella torre, a aquella apartada habitación que nadie concurría y nadie visitaba y ya, y ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes y un techo lleno de cámaras; aquella tarde sería para él completamente y poco le importaba el perderse por la ciudad con tal de poder verla con más tranquilidad desde… bueno… desde aquel _“incidente”_

 _«Todo está tan… absolutamente cambiado…»_ , se repetía una y otra vez, mirando a su alrededor, dándole igual si sonase repetitivo. Cuando fue a aquella convención del “futuro” de Howard, siempre pensaba que la cosa mejoraría pero lo que no imaginaba era que fuera hasta tal punto…

\- Vaya vaya… Otro desfasado de la época.- aquella voz femenina tras de sí, tan atrayente y claramente conocida, le hizo sonreír de medio lado- Amigo de Rogers, ¿verdad?

\- Pensaba que aquí el de problemas de memoria era yo, Romanova…

-Conozco a mucha gente a menudo… -tras esto, la pelirroja se puso frente a él, con una pequeña sonrisa- Es parte de mi trabajo el repasar expedientes, tal vez por eso me suene tu cara…- con un porte serio, bromeó ligeramente, como si no supiera de qué iba el tema.

-Ya, solo expedientes…- Bucky no pudo evitar soltar una risa al oírla, negando con suavidad- Me alegra verte tan bien, Natalia. ¿Qué tal te ha ido todo este tiempo?

-Bien. Normal, como siempre… -frunció el entrecejo ligeramente- No… esperaba verte por aquí…

-Querida, siempre he sido impredecible y tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Y no te quito la razón… ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

-Ahora mismo, mejor que en la URSS- aunque, a decir verdad, la URSS no se portó bien con nadie.

-¿Estás… trabajando?

-Estoy de retiro espiritual, recapacitando antes de saber qué camino tomar. Así que de momento no. Vivo en la torre Stark con Steve, por si te apetece visitarme un día de estos.

-Oh… ¿y aguantas a Stark? -alzó una ceja con una mueca divertida; se ve que, a fin de cuentas, a Anthony le precedía la fama…

-No he tenido el “grandísimo” honor de encontrarme con él, así que no sabría qué decirte. Pero por lo que me han contado, voy a tener difícil eso de llevarme bien con él.

Inconscientemente, Natasha empezó a caminar y por ende, Bucky la siguió para continuar con la conversación y… bueno, para qué negarlo, para disfrutar del agradable paseo. Hablaron de todo, y a su vez hablaron de nada. De cosas sin importancia, de pequeños hobbys, de nuevas eras y poco más, solo hasta que el móvil de ella sonó y le hizo chasquear la lengua, prometiéndose que volverían a verse. Al menos habían tenido un buen momento juntos, que desde aquella época no tenían.

De vuelta en la torre sin complicación alguna, se encontró de bruces con un hombre moreno de barbas perfiladas, el cual le vio con la mirada entrecerrada -que a decir verdad, no de una manera amistosa, ni mucho menos- Ni siquiera se dignaron a intercambiar alguna palabra suelta antes de caminar en direcciones opuestas.

 _«Creo que me acabo de encontrar a Stark»_ , musitó casi en su habitación.

 

***

Una vez había anochecido ya, se encontraba frente a la cocina -porque supuso que era una cocina, al menos por la encimera y la nevera en aquel mismo sitio- con el ceño fruncido, una sartén en la mano.

_«…»_

La frustración empezaba a aparecer en él, haciéndole sentir un pequeño tic en el parpado del ojo izquierdo.

_«…»_

Sentía sudores fríos recorrer su espalda, mirando a su alrededor una y otra vez. Arriba. Abajo. A las encimera. Y hasta incluso dio un vistazo a la nevera, pero nada.

_«…»_

Dejó la sartén sobre el mármol de golpe, harto con la situación y enfadado por no haberle encontrado solución posible.

_«¿¡Cómo quieren que cocine si no hay ni gas, ni fuego ni butano!? Es rico y no tiene dinero para un par de fogones en condiciones, joder, vaya mierda de cocina»_

Se apoyó sobre una superficie negra, plana y lisa de una parte de las encimeras, frunciendo los labios. Y para darle la guinda al pastel, el hambre era cercanamente insoportable. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? ¿Pedir algo para llevar? Ni siquiera sabía la dirección donde estaba y, mucho menos, una pizzería o algún restaurante que podía llevarle la comida a casa.

-Oh…- murmuró, pensando en las palabras de Steve. Aunque se sintiera un poco idiota, tomó aire y alzó la voz- ¿Javier? -esperando un par de segundos y al volver a haber silencio, volvió a intentarlo- … ¿Javier? -no hubo respuesta, así que resopló levemente y, sin poder evitarlo, abrió uno de los estantes de la cocina de los cuales había rebuscado antes para sacar una caja de cereales.

No le hacía mucha gracia pero había sobrevivido con menos, así que… qué remedio.

_«…Tal vez el servicio no fuera tan bueno como me imaginé en un principio»_

Al día siguiente, intentó buscar a Steve para contarle todo aquello que había pasado y el que si le había tomado el pelo diciendo que estaba en todas partes, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Sino que, de nuevo, volvió a encontrarse con aquel hombre moreno.

-… ¿Buscas algo?- le dijo, con una ceja alzada.

-No busco a algo, busco a alguien. ¿Has visto a Steve?

-Según. ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar sobre Javier. Steve dijo que me ayudaría pero no aparece por ninguna parte.

-¿Quién?

-Javier. El mayordomo.

-¿Javier...? Si hablas de J.A.R.V.I.S., está programado para ignorarte.

-Ya decía yo que… Para ser un Stark, no sabes tratar bien a tus visitas…-dijo con un suave y débil rintintín.

-Pues mira, resulta que no te he invitado.

-Lo sé, pequeño narcisista, pero he sido invitado por un viejo amigo, así que resulta ser lo mismo.

-Esta es MI torre, así que cierra la boca o te vas a la calle.

-¿Tan poco te importa lo que quiera Steve? -dramatizó claramente, con un tono de voz falsamente desolado- Él decidió que me quedara.

-Por eso mismo no estás en la calle.

-Y no voy a estarlo en una larga temporada así que… hagamos un trato. O Javier ayudando a Bucky o Bucky tocando botones al azar en todo lo que encuentre.

-… O Bucky en la calle. O bajo el mar.

-O Bucky en la cocina, quemando la torre.- aunque no supiera usar la cocina, sería una buena amenaza.

-… A la calle. Ya.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño en un duelo de miradas del cual, cabezones ambos, hasta se negaron a pestañear.

-… ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?- Steve, habiendo aparecido en la misma sala que ambos, no se podía creer ni lo que estaba pasando.

\- Nada.- dijeron al unísono.

***

Por culpa de las pesadillas, ahora lo único que podía darle algo de sueño era el… beber de más. No era sano, no era recomendable pero por Dios, era lo único que parecía querer mantenerlo cuerdo.

Bueno… Cuerdo, cuerdo completamente…

Siguió pensando que aquel al que llamaba Javier no era la Inteligencia Artificial que todos sabían que era. Que Tony le había obligado a cumplir órdenes o, incluso, que se había enfadado con él. Había sido capaz de disculparse y de intentar hablarle pero nada daba resultado.

Nada… hasta hoy.

**_[15 de abril de 2013]_ **

-Javier, quiéreme- dijo, dejando aquel ramo de rosas sobre una pared de la torre Stark, al igual que estaba haciendo desde hacía un par de días cada vez que bebía más de la cuenta cuando no podía dormir, pero aquella vez, poco le faltó para abrazarse a la pared. Al estar fría, pegó la mejilla sobre esta, moviéndola de un lado a otro cuando ya notaba que se calentaba más de la cuenta- Jaaavieeeer…- murmuraba una y otra vez, dando pequeños toquecitos con su mano humana hasta con los ojos cerrados puesto que, en esos momentos, el alcohol ya estaba afectando demasiado y apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-Señor Barnes, le propongo un trato. Usted deja de refregarse contra las paredes y yo me encargo de que le lleven una tila.- por primera vez desde que estaba en aquel lugar, una voz proveniente del techo salió como si de la nada se tratase, con un raro (pero agradable, no iba a negarlo) acento británico.

Separándose de la pared y alzando la cabeza, un tanto confuso al no saber de dónde venía precisamente esa voz. ¿Acababa… de hablarle el techo? Tal vez fuera verdad de que el mayordomo estuviera por todas partes pero… ¿era acaso absolutamente literal? Tras sacudir un poco la cabeza para poner en orden sus ideas de mente beoda, terminó por asentir.

-Gracias…- dijo, a lo que nadie le respondió. Tal vez… hubiera sido un golpe de suerte el que le respondiese. No tenía nada claro el qué le había hecho para que no le respondiese o no hablara con él cuando le llamaba o cuando necesitaba ayuda y no se la daba. Soplando un poco sobre la caliente tila, le dio un pequeño sorbo, apenas lo justo para notar el sabor de esta sobre sus labios- … ¿Sabes? Tú y yo podríamos ser amigos si no fueras tan cabezón.

Y de nuevo, solo hubo silencio tras las palabras de Bucky. Suspiró hondamente, rindiéndose a volver a tener una respuesta así de él. Pero bueno… a fin de cuentas… había conseguido una tila de su parte aún a sabiendas que Stark le tenía prohibido algo así. Eso… podría considerarse como logro, ¿no es cierto?

-Pero a fin de cuentas lo eres, ¿eh?…

Dejó caer su cabeza con cuidado hasta la barra en la que estaba sentado, colocando su brazo humano a modo de almohada y… tras esto, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a un profundo sueño que… por la postura, al menos, le pasaría factura. No contaría con la resaca porque no había bebido tanto como para estar con aquel dolor de cabeza al día siguiente pero… poco le importaba en esos momentos.

-… Humanos.- comentó la IA al ver cómo el castaño dejaba de reaccionar tras haber “caído”, con aquel toque de humor que de vez en cuando le caracterizaba. Aunque a su vez… algo dentro de su sistema se repitió: _«Está bien, se acabaron las respuestas al señor Barnes»._

…A decir verdad… fue extraño de procesar. A sabiendas que había sido programado para ignorarle y para no darle lo que el otro quisiera… ¿qué… acababa de suceder? ¿Acababa de romper una orden del señor Stark solo porque el señor Barnes había sido demasiado pesado en querer su atención desde que llegó? Diantres, no solo una orden, sino también una parte de sí estaba hecha - **programado; repetirlo le sumaba importancia-** , para evadirle. ¿Por qué iba a querer su atención de esa manera? ¿Acaso se habría confundido de…? No. No, no. No se debía desviar del tema. ¿Por qué le había dado algo **sin** que el señor Barnes se lo hubiese pedido?

Pero… ¿y si en el fondo quería responderle? ¿Qué tenía de malo el…no responderle? Sabía -y conocía mejor que nadie, por experiencia de años trabajando a su lado- que el señor Stark era el hombre más caprichoso que conocía. Sin embargo… había demasiadas ocasiones en las que no entendía el porqué de muchas de sus órdenes, cuando estas no se basaban en racionalismos o en bases sólidas. Aquel individuo de ojos azules no parecía la “peligrosa máquina de matar humana” que tenía entendido por los archivos de su sistema. ¿Tal vez fuera como el señor Banner, con un potencial oscuro? Y si así fuera… ¿por qué no aceptarle como Banner es aceptado por el señor Stark?

Aunque… había que reconocer que… el señor Barnes tenía buen gusto a la hora de elegir entre tipos de rosas…

**_«Lo que bien no sabía aquella Inteligencia Artificial era que, aquel día, sería el que realmente empezaría a vivir. No a vivir como si se hubiera conectado, sino que... vivir. Sentir. Querer. Soñar. Tocar el cielo con las manos y sentirse un humano más.»_**


End file.
